Ploughshares
-present | openaccess = | license = | impact = | impact-year = | website = http://www.pshares.org | link1 = | link1-name = | link2 = | link2-name = | JSTOR = | OCLC = | LCCN = | CODEN = | ISSN = 0048-4474 | eISSN = }} Ploughshares is an American literary magazine established in 1971 by DeWitt Henry and Peter O'Malley in The Plough and Stars, an Irish pub in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Since 1989, Ploughshares has been based at Emerson College in the heart of Boston. Published in April, August, and December in quality paperback, each issue is guest-edited by a prominent writer who explores personal visions, aesthetics, and literary circles. Guest editors have been the recipients of Nobel and Pulitzer prizes, National Book Awards, MacArthur and Guggenheim fellowships, and numerous other honors. The editor-in-chief is Ladette Randolph. History In 1970 DeWitt Henry, a Harvard Ph.D. student, and Peter O'Malley, an Irish expatriate, joined together at the Plough and Stars pub to fill a void they felt existed in the literary scene in Boston. Neither one was happy with what was currently being published, and, with their friends and followers, decided to create their own literary magazine. Realizing that they and their supporters would never be able to agree on a specific editorial outlook for the magazine, the co-founders decided that the position of editor would be a rotating one. Since then, Ploughshares has been edited by a different author for every issue, giving the magazine a unique and constantly changing voice. The first issue was published in September 1971. The magazine soon became recognized as a beacon for talented new writers.http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&editionID=3&ArticleID=275 Some of the writers whose first or early works have appeared in Ploughshares are Thomas Lux, John Irving, Russell Banks, Sue Miller, Mona Simpson, Ethan Canin, Tim O'Brien, Robert Pinsky, and Jayne Anne Phillips. 1989, Ploughshares became affiliated with Emerson College. Author Don Lee took the reins as Editor-in-Chief, and would serve in that position until 2007. In 1990, Ploughshares received the first of three large grants from the Wallace–Reader's Digest Funds, and thereafter came rapid growth, state-of-the-art computers, a new design, and aggressive marketing campaigns. In 2008, Ladette Randolph replaced Don Lee as Editor-in-Chief. The quality of the magazine's content remains the same, though its appearance has changed to reflect its firm place in today's literary world. Ploughshares has had more selections in The Best American Short Stories than any other literary journal in the past ten years. In the past several years, it has had more stories published in The Pushcart Prize anthology than any other publication, and the magazine continues to be considered one of the most prestigious in the country. Awards and recognition * 2007 Commonwealth Award from the Massachusetts Cultural Council (MCC) * Ploughshares is cited in the Global Politician as being "a leading literary portal." Global Politician - Vanity Publishing will Rescue the Print Media Cohen Awards For a list of past winners, see Cohen Awards. Each year, Ploughshares honors the best short story and poem published in the journal with the Cohen Awards, which are sponsored by their longtime patrons Denise and Mel Cohen. Finalists are nominated by staff editors, and the winners are selected by the advisory editors. Each winner receives a cash prize of $600. John C. Zacharis First Book Award For a list of past winners, see John C. Zacharis First Book Award. Named after Emerson College's former president, the John C. Zacharis First Book Award was instituted in 1991 to honor the best debut book by a Ploughshares writer. The award alternates annually between poetry and fiction and carries a cash prize of $1,500 to the winning author. In popular culture * One of the protagonists in Stephen King's novel Under the Dome is said to have recently guest-edited an issue of Ploughshares. See also * List of literary magazines * Ploughshares Advisory Editors References External links * * [http://www.boston.com/ae/music/articles/2009/11/06/plough__stars_marks_40_years_in_cambridge Ploughshares' namesake celebrates its 40th anniversary] * Ladette Randolph's website * DeWitt Henry's website Category:American literary magazines Category:Emerson College Category:Publications established in 1971